The doctor and Amy's journy in the tardis
by doctorpaul12
Summary: The doctor and Amy travel into the heart of the tardis to get battle intruders that are trying to open the eye of harmony


There was no life in the TARDIS consol room, nothing at all. The TARDIS was piloting her self, as the TARDIS knows how to fly herself properly, she took the stabilisers of so she was in a calm, silent flight. You wouldn't even be able to tell she was in flight, she was just carefully travelling through the time vortex to the year 1997. This time, the adventure took place in the TARDIS instead of on earth or on some alien planet.

"DOCTOR!" screamed Amy as she walked into the consol room to get some string for the doctor

The Doctor ran into the consol room "What is it Amy? I told you I was working on a teleport devise, all I need now is a piece of the time vortex, A ruby crystal from the heart of the TARDIS, some string, gum and some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff! Any way, What's wrong, the TARDIS isn't being mean to you is she?" the doctor pulled a few levers and pressed a few buttons, which made the TARDIS produce noise as if the TARDIS was in pain

"No! there is a robot wondering around" Amy snapped at him

" Is the robot a dog?" asked the doctor

Amy looked at the doctor and new that the doctor saw this robot dog before

"its K9, he is my friend… well, K9 mark 3."

"Affirmative, master.. There are unwanted guessed in the TARDIS. Doctor and his companion must take care, and I must go back to the black whole I am currently keeping under control... Goodbye master… goodbye mistress"

The doctor looked at Amy, straightened his bowtie and cracked his neck. He stepped up to the console and pressed a button the revelled a secret draw. The doctor pulled out a fez and a torch and whispered to Amy "this could get nasty, stay close" and passed the torch to Amy

Amy made a sudden gulp and followed the doctor to the scanner.

"Eye of harmony!" the doctor the said with a worried tone to his voice  
"if an enemy consumes the eye of harmony it they can rip time and space apart!" he turned a few handles and pulled a small glass up and pressed the button it covered, "doors are locked, one hour and the TARDIS goes BOOM!"

Amy jumped with fright as she saw the TARDIS scanner counting down.

"Come on Amy! We have an intruder to find!"

The doctor ran up to a panel on the TARDIS wall and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver, he aimed it at the panel and activated the red setting, the panel swung open reviling a secret passage way. "Shortcut!" the doctor said with a little fear and excitement to his voice. "Oh, I almost forgot, you'll need this" he pulled out the sonic devise that Amy made a while ago when she was trapped. "I added a few settings and increased the power, with the help of the TARDIS" he admitted.

"That's all good doctor, but the countdown?" she reminded the doctor.

The doctor immediately stepped through the panel and took a look at the consol room, "If I don't make it back, goodbye, sexy" he said with a tear running down his face.

"I thought I was coming too?" Amy said confused.  
"You are! I was talking to the TARDIS!" he said whilst wondering of. "Are you coming or not?" his voice bellowed down the tunnel. Amy looked at the doors and then rushed to catch up with doctor. The panel then slammed shut behind them!"

The doctor was trying to scan around the place with the sonic screwdriver, "the signals are mixed" the doctor pulled his sleeve up to reveal a watch.

"Why do you have a woman's watch, doctor?" Amy questioned him

"It's a friends, K9 gave it me when you wasn't watching us, It's a scanner and I can use my screwdriver to add a map of the TARDIS" the doctor flipped open the watch to revel a screen and pointed the sonic at it. "The scanner revelled the enemy is still at the eye of harmony and trying to open it, but its needs a human eye to do so, Amy? Put these in will you and stay close" he handed he some coloured contact lenses which made her eyes look time lord, the eye of a time lord is almost identical to a human.

They walked further down the corridor, past the swimming pool and wardrobe, past the beach and the store room, past the bedrooms and the black hole. They finally reached the library. The doctor started to look for a book.  
"This is no time to read Doctor!" Amy said rudely.  
Shut up and help me look for a book called the ten thousand laws of Gallifrey, and before you ask, yes we have rules at home and no, nobody goes by them!"  
"What about this one doctor? It looks all old and thick."  
The Doctor said nothing, he ran up to the book and pulled it of the shelf. Then to Amy's surprise the centre of the library floor dropped, "I got the idea from the biggest library in the universe, River was there and she…" the doctor went silent, lowered his head and wiped the tear from his eye.

The TARDIS made a loud war like siren and all the lights turned red!  
"AMY? JUMP!" the doctor shouted  
"I'm not jumping, it looks like it goes on forever!" Amy moved to the edge and looked down. All the lights turned of. It was pitch black. The only light in the TARDIS was coming from the gravity platform. The doctor put one hand on Amy's shoulder and with an almighty push Amy fell and the doctor followed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked  
"The heart of the TARDIS, and if I can just get some light working" the doctor ruffled about.  
"Master.. I have just teleported into you location, sensors indicate light source to right hand side" K9 told the doctor  
the doctor said nothing, he just picked up a ball and kicked it in the air, the light filled the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" screamed Amy, A weeping angel stood in front of her!  
"Don't blink Amy, Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! The doctor ordered! I'm about to do something very very silly! K9? Let me give you some energy!" the doctor took Amy's sonic screwdriver out her pocket and set them both to setting 783A. He aimed both screwdrivers inside K9 and all of a sudden, K9 burst with energy like a hyper active puppy. "Be careful K9, The power of your black hole is inside your battery, Amy? Don't blink! And K9? Teleport all living species into the main consol room!"

"Affirmative " K9's ears wiggled a bit and then with an almighty flash and bang the doctor and 14 angles were all in the consol room!

"AMY! YOU HAVENT BLINKED YET?" The doctor shouted as he gained his balanced!

"No doctor, I'm too scared to blink!"

The doctor ran around the main consol pulling levers, twisting and pushing stuff, and then pulled a big red lever!

"Good! I just hope you're not too scared to hold on to something!" The doctor ran to the doors and said "I took all the shield down" as soon as I open the door all the air will be sucked out, like on a plane but more cool and spacey!"

Amy slowly moved back to the chair and strapped her self in holding on for her life!

"And here we go" The doctor tied some rope to the hand rail of the TARDIS and tied the other end around him, and then he slowly unlocked the TARDIS police doors! The door swung open with and almighty force and all the angles were sucked out into the medusa cascade with the doors closing behind them! There was a knock upon the door, Amy called the doctor but there was no reply. All of a sudden a hologram shown near the consol. It was an old man at first, until Amy remembered the doctors painting on the wall and remembered him telling her about something called regeneration! It was the first doctor's body! "My dear child, if one should play with the TARDIS , they should always leave the shields on. Just pull this red lever to activate and the shields will power up" Then the doctor faded.  
Amy ran up to the consol and pulled the lever that the doctor told her to pull.

Then all of a sudden the doctor let himself in with his key! Took a deep breath of the air as he almost got suffocated, straighten his bowties and pulled his jacked over his shoulders, "Well that's one way to vacuum the TARDIS is" took the rope and ran of to the drawing room to finish the teleport device off.  
Amy sat in the TARDIS consol alone when all of a sudden river appeared in front of her "hello, Amy?"  
"River! My Beautiful Daughter, Tell me something? What happened to you in the library?"

River replied with one word, one powerful word that Amy knew deep inside that she would see "Spoilers" and then pressed something on the vortex manipulator and vanished.


End file.
